La Vie ne tient qu'à l'Exploit
by Antig0ne
Summary: Mareva vit dans les beaux quartiers du Capitole et travaille comme préparatrice, sa vie se déroule parfaitement, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec un certain tribut du District Onze qui va lui ouvrir les yeux, et qui sait, peut-être même qu'elle partira à l'aventure, retrouver l'homme qui a changé sa vie...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1. Et ça continue, encore & encore…**

_Il est revenu. Elle l'a vu tout à l'heure, il parlait avec le vainqueur survivant du Douze, Haymitch quelque chose. Lui, par contre, il ne l'a pas vu. De toute façon, elle s'est bien gardée de se montrer. Quand le président Snow a annoncé la Troisième Expiation, elle savait que ce serait lui. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup de vainqueurs survivants dans le Onze. Parfois, elle espère, comme avant… Et puis, elle réalise que cette fois, il ne gagnera pas. Si seulement…_

- Mareva, viens vite, ça commence !

Ma mère hurla depuis l'autre bout de l'appartement, et je me dépêchais de la rejoindre. Mon père et elle étaient déjà installés dans le grand canapé en skaï mauve, devant l'écran géant de notre salon. Le sceau du Capitole s'afficha, puis laissa place à la diffusion de la Moisson des 49ème Hunger Games.

- Viens ! dit mon père en tapant de la main le coussin où j'avais l'habitude de m'assoire.

- J'ai tellement hâte !

- C'est naturel, répondit ma mère.

Et elle avait raison, mon excitation était justifiée. C'était une saison importante pour moi, ce serait ma première année en tant que préparatrice, auparavant je n'étais qu'apprentie. Après deux années de formation dans le meilleur institut du Capitole, j'avais enfin obtenu mon diplôme. Bien sûr, je commençais en bas de l'échelle. Ainsi, pour ma première année, j'avais été affectée au District Onze. Mon impatience était à son comble j'avais hâte de découvrir le tribut dont je m'occuperais et les collègues qui m'accompagneraient.

L'émission commença dans le District Un, puis chaque District défila, jusqu'à arriver enfin au Onze, l'avant dernier. L'accompagnatrice semblait avoir du mal à supporter la chaleur du District Onze, et elle n'arrêtait pas de s'éventer avec un assemblage de plumes très simple que j'avais déjà repéré en vitrine la semaine dernière. Le Disctrict Onze semblait plongé dans une chaleur assomante et la foule était vraiment dense sur la place principale. Filles et garçons étaient separés par une corde, surveillée par des Pacificateurs. Au fond, de nombreux parents assistaient au tirage au sort. L'accompagnatrice annonça qu'elle allait commencer par les filles, comme le veut la coutume, et elle plongea la main dans la boule en verre.

- Liz Henton, appela-t-elle.

La voix tomba comme un couperet sur la grande place du Onze. Une jeune fille qui devait avoir environ quatorze ans sortit du rang et s'avança, escortée par quatre Pacificateurs. Le blanc de leurs uniformes semblait encore plus éclatant sous le soleil qui illuminait le District. La fille tremblait de tout son être, et la caméra zooma sur une femme plus âgée, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ce devait probablement être sa mère, vue leurs resemblances. L'estrade était gigantesque face à la maigreur et à la petite taille de la fille. Il n'y eut pas de volontaire. L'accompagnatrice se dirigea vers la boule en verre des garçons et tira le second nom.

- Chaff Weap.

Je retenais mon souffle en le voyant s'avancer à son tour vers l'estrade. Chaff Weap, c'était donc le tribut dont j'allais m'occuper dans les prochains jours un homme de grande taille avec des cheveux, à l'image de sa peau, de couleur ébène. Je supposais qu'il devait avoir dix-huit ans, il était déjà un adulte. Sa dernière année, ma première année. Il n'adressa aucun regard à la femme du Capitole ou aux caméras en montant les quelques marches qui le séparait de l'estrade, il fixait un point au long. Peut-être les champs de son District ? L'accompagnatrice eut un sourire appréciateur, et elle avait raison, il était prometteur. Enfin, pas autant que le volontaire du Deux, mais il durerait sûrement assez longtemps. Ensuite, l'émission passa à la Moisson du Douze, et je retournais dans ma chambre. Dans deux jours, peut-être trois, les tributs seront au Capitole, et mon travail commencera.

Le lendemain, je fus au Centre de Transformation pour la réunion préparatoire aux Jeux. J'allais enfin rencontrer mes collègues, et j'étais tellement excitée que ma mère m'aida à choisir mes vêtements. J'enfilais un pantalon jaune vif et tunique rose en soie, puis je me fis un chignon haut avec ma masse de cheveux violets, dans lequel je n'oubliais pas de planter un oiseau multicolore décoratif. J'avais tellement économisé pour me l'acheter que je le portais presque tous les jours. Bien sûr, je me maquillais pour montrer à mes futurs collègues mes talents.

De nombreux préparateurs, expérimentés ou novices, comme moi, attendaient dans le hall du Centre de Transformation que les équipes soient formées. Certains savaient déjà qui seraient leurs collègues ou avec quel tribut ils travailleraient, selon leurs vœux ou leur ancienneté. Mon ancienne professeur de coiffure m'avait informé de mon affectation, ainsi j'étais plus rassurée en arrivant.

- , affectée au District Onze, tu vas avec Livia et Chue, là-bas, m'annonça l'organisateur en les pointant du doigt.

Je rejoignis mes deux nouvelles collègues, qui étaient adossée à la fenêtre juste derrière moi. La vue sur le Capitole était magnifique, j'aimais tellement cette ville colorée et lumineuse. Les maisons, les vêtements, tout respirait la joie de vivre. Livia me salua la première et me présenta Chue, apparemment, elles se connaissaient déjà. Livia avait la peau turquoise, et portait une robe noire avec un plastron doré. J'étais incapable de détacher mes yeux de ses mains bleues, c'est magnifique. Chue, elle, portait des tatouages en forme de lianes sur les bras. Comme j'aimerais leur ressembler et avoir leur belle assurance !

Durant le reste de la journée, je visitais le Centre de Transformation et le Centre d'Entraînement où j'allais travailler jusqu'au réel début des Jeux, lorsque les tributs se rendraient dans l'arène. Chaff, le tribut du Onze arriva le jour d'après au Centre de Transformation. Il était encore plus grand en vrai qu'à la télévision, en fait, il était même réellement imposant. Tout était sombre chez lui sa peau, ses cheveux, et son regard. Terrible regard qu'il nous lança à toutes. Son regard me surprit, nous étions là pour l'aider et le rendre beau… Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de voir des préparateurs.

- Bonjour, tu es Chaff, c'est ça ? Je suis Livia, et voici Chue et Mareva, nous allons te préparer avant que tu rencontres ton styliste, Tyl.

Il hocha la tête sans répondre, et il nous suivit dans les couloirs oranges du Centre de Transformation. La baignoire était déjà remplie d'un bain aux huiles de lavande, et il entra sans rechigner dans le liquide violet. Il plissait tout le temps les paupières, comme si les couleurs lui faisait mal aux yeux. Ensuite, Chue s'occupa de le raser et le frotter avec un gant de crin, tandis que je lui coupais les ongles. Ils étaient vraiment sales, dans un état inimaginable ! Il n'y avait donc pas de salle de bain dans les maisons des Districts inférieurs ? C'était de la terre sous ses doigts, et cela fit revenir quelques-uns de mes cours d'histoire de l'école. Le District Onze était celui de l'agriculture, mais j'avais du mal à visualiser Chaff travaillant la terre. Un homme fort comme lui ! Enfin, le choix de métiers ne devait pas être faramineux dans les Districts inférieurs.

- J'adore ton oiseau ! s'exclame Chue en regardant ma coiffure de plus près.

- Merci, j'ai longtemps économisé pour l'avoir ! Et, j'aime beaucoup tes tatouages aussi !

Nous finissons rapidement notre travail, et en donnant son peignoir à Chaff, je me rendis compte qu'il était réellement musclé. Presque autant qu'un Carrière. Il pourrait aisément se battre à mains nus ! Et peut-être même gagner ? Sa gloire rejaillairait sur nous tous, et j'aurais eu le privilège de connaître un gagnant des Hunger Games ! Dire que ces jeux m'ont toujours fasciné, dans un mélange d'horreur et d'adoration…

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pense ça, murmurais-je plus pour moi qu'autre chose, en quittant la pièce.

Tyl, le styliste du District Onze depuis plusieurs années, s'isola avec Chaff pour discuter de son costume. Chaff était resté silencieux depuis son arrivée au Centre de Transformation, Tyl ne pourrait probablement pas beaucoup discuter avec lui. En fait, je n'avais même pas entendu le son de sa voix. Quelle son pouvait-elle avoir ? Probablement aussi sombre que son regard.

Le soir, j'assistais à la parade des tributs dans les gradins, en compagnie de Livia et de Chue. C'était étrange de ne pas regarder les Hunger Games depuis mon canapé, avec mes parents, mais désormais je travaillais et passais mes journées au Centre d'Entraînement. Peut-être que ce serait vraiment le tribut du Onze gagnerait, et ainsi je participerais à la tournée de la victoire, j'irais plus loin que je ne suis jamais allée ! Mais je savais depuis longtemps que la victoire était quasiment toujours remportée par le Un ou le Deux. Leurs tributs étaient formés depuis l'enfance, ce qui changeait la donne une fois arrivée dans l'Arène. Bien sûr, cela était strictement interdit, mais les règles ne sont-elles pas faites pour être détournées ?

Le chariot des deux tributs du District Un s'avança dans la grande allée, et le visage de Shine, la fille du Un, s'afficha sur tous les écrans. Elle portait une robe transparente sertie de diamants et d'autres pierres précieuses dans les tons blancs et rosés. Shine était déjà une jolie fille, et son styliste avait tant travaillé sur sa robe qu'il était impossible de ne pas la regarder. L'ensemble de son partenaire était assorti à sa magnifique robe. Les costumes de la parade devaient refléter la spécialité de chaque District, et pour ça, le District Un avait de la chance d'être le représentant du luxe. Comparé au Sept où ils étaient déguisés en arbre depuis des années... Zoo, le garçon du Deux, se tenait fièrement debout sur son chariot, saluant la foule avec assurance. Volontaire, il partait favori pour ces Jeux et les sponsors le regardaient attentivement. Son corps à lui tout seul appelait les regards, ses muscles étaient huilés et brillaient sous les projecteurs. Les chariots défilaient et j'attendais avec impatience celui du Onze. Le costume était resté secret jusqu'à la parade, Tyl avait parfois tendance à prendre tout cela beaucoup trop au sérieux !

Enfin, ils arrivèrent ! Chaff portait un pantalon tressé, probablement avec des tiges de blé au vu de la couleur, et la fille avait revêtu une robe tressée de la même façon, serré à la taille avec de petites fleurs jaunes. Les deux tributs avaient également des couronnes de blé doré posées sur les cheveux. Les muscles de Chaff étaient mis en valeur par cette absence de vêtements. Tyl avait voulu faire simple pour représenter leur District, mais il pouvait pas faire plus simple que les deux du Douze qui étaient nus et couverts de suie. Les pauvres ! Je me sentirais tellement mal-à-l'aise si je paradais nue ainsi !

- Que les 49ème Hunger Games commence, et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! lança le président Snow une fois que tous les chariots des tributs se furent arrêtés devant l'estrade.

Les immenses portes situées sous l'estrade s'ouvrirent et les tributs rejoignirent le Centre d'Entraînement sur leurs chariots. Je quittais les gradins avec Livia et Chue pour rejoindre l'appartement numéro Onze, avec Tyl, où nous devions procéder au débriefing de la parade. L'appartement était luxueux et presque deux fois plus vaste que celui de mes parents. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder attentivement autour de moi et d'admirer le travail du décorateur.

Je rencontrais pour la première fois le mentor des tributs du Onze, une femme entre deux âges, qui semblait très calme et qui parlait peu, à l'image de Chaff. La fille, Liz, avait l'air terrifiée et admirative à la fois. L'appartement lui fit le même effet que moi. Elle mangea bien trop vite, elle allait sûrement vomir sans avoir besoin de boire un verre de cette boisson spéciale qui était servi dans tous les banquets pour pouvoir manger plus. Et, le plus marquant était que la fille mangeait avec les mains. Leur accompagnatrice, qui se présenta comme Joly Wathensbee, faisait la moue en la voyant agir, mais elle semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de la faire manger proprement.

- Qu'avez-vous pensé de la parade ? demanda-t-elle au mentor des deux tributs.

- Quand les stylistes arrêteront de déguiser les tributs en épi de blé, le Onze aura peut-être une chance de gagner, répondit la femme sans la regarder.

Je crus voir Chaff sourire, mais ce ne devait être qu'une impression, car quand il leva les yeux, il eut un regard froid, presque meurtrier. Un regard de tribut qui va se battre jusqu'à la mort. J'en avais des frissons, je n'aurais jamais pensé que fréquenter des tributs était aussi impressionnant. Surtout, je n'aurais jamais pensé recevoir ce genre de regard. Joly Wathensbee sembla vexée, et elle se resservit un verre de vin de prune.

- Seeder, je voudrais que Liz et moi nous soyons conseillés ensemble, déclara soudainemment Chaff en regardant son mentor.

J'entendis sa voix pour la première fois, elle était grave et chaude comme si elle avait l'habitude de ne dire que des belles choses ou de chanter des mélodies réconfortantes. En fait, sa voix me perturba, et le silence s'était fait autour de la table pour écouter les premiers mots que prononçait Chaff. Nous étions tous très attentifs, après tout il était peut-être le futur vainqueur. Mais, ses paroles en surprirent plus d'un.

- Non ! s'exclama Liz en lâchant sa cuisse de grenouille. Tu peux gagner, pas moi, alors laisses-toi cette chance.

Seeder, puisque c'est ainsi que se nommait le mentor du Onze, haussa les épaules, et ne répondit rien. À croire qu'ils économisaient leurs mots dans le Onze. Le repas continua en silence. Je me servis des poires au fromage, et, alors que je mangeais, je sentis le regard de Chaff sur moi. J'hésitais à lever les yeux, mais j'avais peur de l'affronter. J'eus l'impression qu'il me haïssait, moi et tout le Capitole. Cette haine imprégnait tout ce qu'il touchait, il semblait impossible de la réfrèner. Un seul mot se forma dans mon esprit… Pourquoi ?

La soirée se termina silencieusement et sans encombre, et finalement, le lendemain, Seeder les vit tous les deux avant le petit-déjeuner. Il fut convenu qu'ils seraient conseillés tous les deux en même temps et qu'ils s'entraîneraient également ensemble. La première journée, je pus sortir pour voir mes parents et leur raconter le début de ma vie de préparatrice. En quittant le Centre, j'eus le sentiment d'être dans un autre monde. Je m'étais habituée à l'ambiance qu'il régnait durant les prépratifs des jeux, et savoir que les deux tributs étaient entrain de s'entraîner avec les Carrières m'inquiétait sans que je sache pourquoi. Mes parents furent ravis de m'avoir la maison et me posèrent toutes sortes de questions sur les appartements des tributs, Seeder, Chaff ou les Carrières. Malheureusement, je n'avais vu aucun Carrière, j'ignorais donc quelles étaient les alliances en cours.

Le soir, je fus de retour dans l'appartement des tributs. La discussion tourna évidemment autour de l'entraînement, dès le début du repas.

- Liz, il faut absolument que tu assistes à tous les cours de connaissance de la nature et de survie, déclara Seeder, apprendre à allumer un feu, à chasser, à reconnaître des fruits mortels, cela peut te sauver la vie dans l'arène.

- Seeder, tu sais que…

- Ne te résigne pas ! s'exclama Chaff.

Liz haussa les épaules et préfèra se resservir du ragoût que de répondre à Chaff. Ce dernier échangea un regard avec Seeder, qui lui fit un signe de la tête que je ne compris pas.

- Chaff, as-tu pensé aux alliances ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- N'y penses même pas, maugréa-t-il.

- Je conçois que tu ne veuilles pas t'allier avec Zoo, mais…

- Il me trahira !

Et voilà que j'assistais à mon premier scoop des Hunger Games, le tribut volontaire du Deux, donné gagnant par les sponsors, avait proposé une alliance au tribut du Onze, dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parlé ! En même temps, Chaff était tellement…

- Bien sûr, tout le monde te trahira dans cette arène, mais tu es plus malin que les autres, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne pus qu'admirer les compliments et les encouragements de Seeder, elle faisait admirablement bien son travail de mentor. Le plus important étant qu'elle leur trouve des sponsors, une fois dans l'arène.

- Je ne veux pas d'alliance, sauf… dit-il, en se tournant légérement du côté de sa camarade.

- Là, c'est toi qui n'y pense pas ! lança Liz.

- Mais, c'est une chance pour toi ! m'écriai-je sans réfléchir.

Seeder, Chaff et Liz me regardèrent, d'abord surpris, puis menaçants. J'aurais peut-être du me taire… Mais je ne pouvais pas regarder cette fille se résigner ainsi !

- Un seul sortira vivant de cette arène, un seul, murmura Liz. Et visiblement, ce ne sera pas moi. Je pense que cela se jouera entre Zoo, Shine et Chaff. Voir, Golden, le tribut mâle du Un. Bref, ce ne sera pas moi. Alors, je ne veux pas être un boulet, un poids mort pour Chaff. Tu ne peux pas comprendre le sacrifice que je fais. Où est le problème pour toi ?

- Ne l'agresse pas, Liz, la réprimanda Seeder.

- Il n'empêche, ajouta Chaff, que Mareva a raison, je suis une chance pour toi. Tu ne seras pas un poids pour moi ! On se partagera les tâches !

Flattée, j'adressais un sourire à Chaff, qui ne me regarda même pas. Etrangement, je me sentis triste. J'aurais aimé, même s'il ne me le rendait pas, qu'il pose les yeux sur mon sourire.

- On peut arrêter de parler de ça ? C'est peut-être la dernière fois de ma vie que je mange du ragoût, je voudrais finir ce repas en silence.

Sa volonté fut suivie, le repas se termina dans le silence. Durant la journée suivante, je restais au Centre avec Livia et Chue à préparer différents produits de maquillage pour les interviews. Nous voulions regarder les entraînements, mais cela nous fut refusé. J'aurais aimé savoir quels étaient les points forts de Chaff et Liz, mais ils n'en parlaient jamais, ni eux ni Seeder. Je passais mon après-midi à errer vers les portes du centre, en espérant entrer dans la zone interdite, en espérant voir Chaff se battre ou Liz faire un feu.

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent, et un groupe de plusieurs Muets sortirent, poussant les plats qu'avaient mangé les Juges qui assistaient à l'entraînement. Je me glissais discrètement à travers le groupe de serviteurs et entrais dans l'imposante salle d'entraînement. Mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à se fixer, trop heureuse d'avoir réussi. Shine s'entraînait au tir à l'arc, tandis que Zoo s'exercait à l'escalade. Les deux tributs du Douze essayaient de faire un feu sous le guide d'un professeur, tandis que le tribut mâle du Sept se battait avec Chaff. Je remarquais que Golden les regardait attentivement. Chaff mit l'autre tribut à terre, puis il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Après un échange de quelques mots avec lui, il partit pour un autre atelier. Il inspectait la salle quand il m'aperçu. Immédiatement, il se dirigea vers moi à grandes enjambées.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Je voulais voir l'entraînement, m'expliquai-je.

- Et après ? Tu vas vendre tes informations à un mentor ou à un sponsor ?

- Quoi ?

Je n'avais pas même pensé à une telle éventualité !

- Je ne ferais pas ça ! ajoutai-je sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

- Tu ferais mieux de remonter dans les appartements, tu n'auras jamais à te battre toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais !

- En tout cas, de nous deux, c'est moi qui vais aller dans l'arène, et non toi, donc là, je perd du temps, et le temps perdu, c'est la vie que tu perds. Je te laisse, je retourne m'entraîner à te divertir.

Sa colère me laissa sans voix, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi le fait de l'avoir énervé ou blessé me touchait autant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que sa mort me divertirait… Bien sûr, les Hunger Games étaient vus comme un divertissement au Capitole, mais j'avais conscience du fait que ces personnes mourraient ! J'aurais voulu lui expliquer tout cela et plus encore…

Le lendemain, je n'essayais plus d'entrer dans le Centre d'Entraînement et je passais rapidement dire bonjour à mes parents. Ils me manquaient tant ! Puis, je pensais à Liz, petite fille loin de sa mère, que j'avais vu pleurer lors de la Moisson… Cette image me suivit toute la journée. Elle me hanta, revenant me perturbée à chaque instant.

- Ca ne va pas, Mareva ? me demanda Joly, le soir, lors du repas.

- Si, si, tout va bien.

- Comment pourrait-elle aller mal ? Elle ne va pas mourir, elle ! lança Chaff, menaçant.

- Je pensais à ta mère, dis-je en me tournant vers Liz. Tu es si courageuse, loin d'elle. Je l'ai vu à la télévision durant la Moisson.

Liz sembla étonnée, puis une colère triste envahi son visage.

- Tu ne sais rien de ma mère, ni de moi ! s'exclama-t-elle en quittant la table.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te blesser, m'empressais-je de dire.

Je regardais Livia et Chue d'un air apeuré, puis je remarquais le regard de Chaff, il était différent d'à l'ordinaire. Pour une fois, je n'y vis aucune haine, mais je n'arrivais à cerner ce qu'il me disait par ses yeux.

- Je ne voulais pas la blesser, dis-je en m'adressant à personne en particulier.

- Nous savons, répondit Seeder, mais c'est un sujet sensible. Tu dois comprendre qu'elle sait qu'elle ne reverra plus jamais sa mère. Plus jamais.

La voix de Seeder avait déclaré la sentence si calmement. Je ne pus dormir de la nuit. Je ne pouvais que penser à ce qu'avait dit Seeder, aux réactions de Liz et Chaff. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « _plus jamais _» ? Qu'est-ce que l'éternité ? La mort est sans temporalité, elle n'a pas de fin, elle est éternelle. Comment imaginer cela ? Comment est-ce possible d'aller vers cette fin de façon consciente ?

Le dernier jour, nous étions tous réunis devant la télévision pour attendre les résultats des évaluations individuelles. Chaff reçu un dix pour sa prestation devant les juges, et il sembla satisfait. Il est vrai que c'était une note très respectable. Par contre, Liz reçu un cinq. C'était petit, mais tellement petit que tous allaient l'ignorer pendant un moment. Toute réflexion faite, c'était sa seule chance de vivre un peu plus longtemps. Et peut-être avait-elle un secret ? Un don caché ? Je l'espérais au fond de moi. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de la voir mourir… Mais c'était égoiste… Comment allait-elle, elle, « _supporter_ » de mourir ?

Durant tout le repas, je la fixais en me disant qu'elle allait mourir. Comment pouvait-elle vivre comme ça, en sachant que sa vie allait prendre sa fin dans quelques jours ? La nuit suivante, je ne dormis pas non plus. En vérité, je me demandais si j'étais réellement faite pour travailler dans les Hunger Games… L'omniprésence de l'éternité était beaucoup trop oppressante. Comment les tributs pouvaient-ils supporter cela ? Ils ne le faisaient pas si on regardait les survivant alcooliques, drogués, fous. Seeder faisait exception. Et les Carrières bien sûr, eux ils étaient faits pour tuer et survivre.

La veille de l'interview des tributs, je restais au Centre d'Entraînement avec mes deux collègues pour être prête dès huit heures à m'occuper de Chaff. J'aurais pu dormir chez moi, mais je me sentais à l'aise et à ma place au Centre depuis ces derniers jours. Chaff était fidèle à lui-même, et son regard terrifiant m'intimidait. S'il regardait les autres tributs de la même façon, sa victoire ne faisait aucun doute... Ne trouvant pas le sommeil pour la troisième nuit consécutive, je quittais la petite chambre que l'on m'avait attribuée, pour monter sur le toit de l'immeuble. Le Capitole était presque plus beau la nuit. On voyait encore quelques fenêtres allumées, un ou deux citoyens dans les rues, malgré le couvre-feu, mais tout était calme, loin de l'effervescence de la journée. Soudain, alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je vis une silhouette penchée à la balustrade, non loin de moi. Je le reconnus avant même de voir son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Chaff ? dis-je après avoir rassemblé tout mon maigre courage.

Il se retourna, et je vis qu'il était déjà énervée, avant même de me parler. Je l'avais surpris dans ses pensées visiblement. Il s'avança vers moi, rapprochant son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

- Quoi, tu vas me dénoncer ?

- J'eus l'impression de le voir dans l'arène, qu'il était déjà face aux autres tributs. Mais oui, c'était ça, il me faisait peur !

- Non, bégayais-je.

Après tout, j'étais aussi sur le toit. Je tremblais de partout en lui répondant, il avait vraiment le don de me mettre mal à l'aise. Quelques minutes passèrent. Puis encore d'autres minutes. Toujours en silence. Il me fixait, je le regardais. Et, soudain, il baissa son masque de guerrier et je vis une larme glisser lentement le long de sa joue. Je ne comprenais pas, il y a quelques secondes, il m'agressait, et maintenant il pleurait ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandais-je doucement.

Le charme fut rompu, et le masque réintégra son visage. Chaff eut un petit rire moqueur, presque méprisant. Son regard était redevenu froid et dur, et je regrettais déjà ma question…

- Que tu oses poser la question, je trouve ça si naïf ! lança-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Dans deux jours, je serais dans l'arène.

- Je le sais ça ! dis-je en m'énervant.

Il s'adossa à la balustrade, tournant le dos au Capitole.

- Nous serons vingt-quatre, il y en a peut-être deux qui ont choisi d'être là, les autres ne sont plus des enfants par la force des choses, mais pas encore des adultes non plus…

J'étais incapable de répondre à ça, quelque part, il devait avoir raison… Il avait raison. Mais c'était tellement différent de ce que je savais, de ce qu'on m'avait dit… Tout se mélangait dans ma tête.

- Regarde Liz, elle va avoir quatorze ans pendant les Hunger Games, si elle ne meurt pas avant, ajouta-t-il. Vingt-trois vont mourir ! J'en ferais probablement parti ! Te rends-tu compte que je dois accepter l'imminence de ma mort ?

- Mais…

L'imminence de sa mort… Comment pouvait-il penser cela ? De la même façon que la petite Liz. Le même âge, mais pas la même vie. Sa dernière année, ma première année. L'imminence de sa mort… Moi qui me plaignait de ne pas entendre sa voix voilà que Chaff faisait de moi sa confidente et que je n'y étais pas préparée.

- Mais, tu peux gagner ! dis-je soudain.

J'eus l'impression de voir de la surprise dans ses yeux… Etait-il surpris que je pense qu'il pouvait gagner ? Il fallait que j'arrête de regarder ses yeux à chaque fois que je lui parlais… Son regard noir était fascinant.

- Je peux… commença-t-il.

Chaff s'avança vers le milieu du toit, puis il revint au pas de course et donna un coup de poins dans la balustrade. Elle vibra sous la force qui l'envahissait soudain.

- Mais à quel prix ?

- En tuant les autres, pensais-je… Son problème était là alors, il ne voulait pas tuer ?

- Tu ne veux pas tuer ? demandais-je.

- Je tuerais s'il le faut, je les tuerais tous. Enfin, sauf Liz. Comment pourrais-je rentrer chez moi après ça ?

Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça, c'est évident que cela doit être dur pour les tributs de partir à deux et rentre à un… En fait, ils partaient à vingt-quatre et un seul en revenait. Les fantômes des autres venaient-ils les hanter ? Probablement, sinon pourquoi la moitié d'entre eux devenaient-ils drogués ou alcooliques…

- Je sais me battre, mais, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir une famille, des amis, une mère…

Sa voix se brisa quand il commença à dire « une mère ». Sa mère… Elle doit lui manquer… Que peut-elle ressentir ? Est-elle fière de lui ? Mes enfants n'iront jamais aux Hunger Games… Aurais-je été fière d'eux ou inquiète de les voir entrer dans l'arène ? Morte d'inquiétude, c'est évident…

- Je m'inquiète pour ma mère.

- Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle doit te voir à la télévision.

J'entendis à nouveau son rire moqueur, sans savoir pourquoi ce que je disais le fait sourire ainsi.

C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète, qu'elle me voie à la télé. Comment va-t-elle se nourrir pendant mon absence ? Et qui la soutiendra quand elle me verra mourir ?

- Elle n'a pas d'argent ?

- Tu es bien une fille du Capitole, toi, dit-il moqueur.

- Je ne te permets pas, je connais des choses, je me tiens au courant de l'actualité !

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la vie dans le Onze ? Hein, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Il s'avança à nouveau vers moi, s'approchant de plus en plus près, et il était terriblement inquiétant. Dans l'arène, avec lui, je ne survivrais pas une minute. Ou même sans lui… En prenant conscience de ça, je commençais à le comprendre. A comprendre ce que ressent un tribut. Et cette compréhension m'obligeait à repenser toute ce que je croyais savoir depuis mon enfance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Que les 45 ème Hunger Games commence !

J'avais regardé les Hunger Games depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne et quelques jours passés au côté de deux tributs et je remettais tout en question. La moindre parcelle de mon existence me semblait insignifiante par rapport à celle de Liz ou de Chaff. Comment une jeune fille si courageuse pouvait-elle mourir et moi vivre ? Comment un homme si beau pouvait-il se battre à mort et moi, rester sur mon canapé ?

Dans l'arène, je ne descendrais même pas du socle, j'attendrais qu'il me tue. Que Chaff me tue. Mais là, sur ce balcon au Capitole, il s'avançait vers moi, qui restais immobile, sa voix si grave m'envoûtant complètement. Je n'arrivais même pas à parler. Tout ce qu'il venait de dire se retourner dans ma tête. Etais-je si futile qu'il a l'air de le penser ? Etais-je un monstre de ne pas le comprendre ? Ou, tout simplement, est-ce qu'on en m'avait juste jamais dit la vérité ?

- Tu vas regarder la télévision, et je vais me battre, dit Chaff simplement, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

Sa voix… Je le comprennais finalement… Alors, qui est le monstre ? Celui qui tue ou celui qui regarde la mort ?

- Le monstre, c'est celui regarde. Le monstre, c'est… Moi.

Je faillis m'évanouir en prenant conscience de tout ce que cela impliquait. Chaff m'attrapa par le bras avec un sourire moqueur, m'empêchant de tomber. J'avais l'étrange sentiment qu'après ces jeux, je ne serais plus jamais la même.

- Je ne pourrais pas regarder… Comment pourrais-je alors que je prend conscience de tout cela ?

- Dans mon Disctrict, nous sommes obligés de regarder, l'école s'arrête, le travail s'arrête. La vie s'arrête pour deux de nos amis, de nos voisins, de nos parents. C'est la loi, et la Pacificateurs sont là pour la faire respecter. Fichu loi ! Ainsi, tu vois, ma mère me verra. Oui, ma mère verra ma mort…

- C'est obligatoire aussi pour nous, mais personne ne nous surveille. Inutile, les gens adorent.

Soudain, c'était comme si toutes ces choses je les savais au fond de moi depuis des années, depuis toujours. Aujourd'hui, seule, face à Chaff, j'exprimais enfin ces mots terribles.

- Ils adorent parce qu'ils n'ont pas peur, ajoutais-je. Mais qui sait, un jour la roue tournera, et tes enfants regarderont les miens s'entretuer.

- Si je survis, ajouta-t-il, amère.

Il faisait nuit, mais je voyais son visage, si près du mien. Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules. Je n'agissais plus qu'à l'instinct. Mais quel instinct ? Visiblement, mon instinct de survie était parti se terrer dans le Treize. Il ne me restait plus que le risque. Et quel risque ! Et quels enjeux !

- Tu vas survrire ! Tu le peux ! Je… Je crois en toi… Je ne peux pas imaginer ta mort…

- Mais ma survie dépend de la mort de Liz.

- Elle le sait. Elle est encore plus courageuse que… commençais-je en m'arrêtant soudainement, tremblant de peur.

- Dis le !

- Que toi…

Je crus qu'il allait s'énerver mais il aquiesa silencieusement. Puis, il posa ses mains sur mes épaules, comme je l'avais fait à l'instant. Nous étions de plus en plus proche. Je sentais son souffle régulier contre ma joue. Son souffle, sa vie. Peut-être que… Non. Il n'allait pas mourir ! Je me forçais à regarder son visage, chacun de ses traits, pour les graver dans ma mémoire. Ses yeux, ses pommettes, ses lèvres…

- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup.

Je pense à voix haute maintenant…

- Je préfèrais chanter, avant, quand je travaillais aux champs, murmura Chaff, pensif.

- Chanter ? m'étonnai-je.

- Je te raconterais. Si je reviens.

Il esquissa un sourire étrange, empreint de tristesse et de douceur. Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu chez lui auparavant. Un sourire qui pouvait me faire chavirer. Chaff quitta la terrasse en marchant à reculons, les yeux toujours fixés sur moi, comme s'il observait une proie. Il sera une proie pour les vingt-trois autres, et les vingt-trois tributs seront une proie pour lui. Mais quelle genre de proie suis-je pour lui ? Amie ou ennemie ? Mais surtout, qu'est-ce que je veux être ?

Je dormis mal et je ne cessais de me retourner dans mon lit... Mes rêves m'entraînèrent dans une arène ronde, avec du sable partout… J'imaginais Chue me tuer pour un guignon de pain, j'imaginais mon cousin lancer des couteaux sur une gamine de douze ans. Rouge. Du sang… Rouge. Du sang partout… Chaff qui courrait vers moi, Chaff qui me menacait avec un couteau dans les airs, Chaff, allongé, mort, tué par Livia. Elle le frappait avec sa brosse à cheveux, en hurlant « Mareva, tu es en retard ! ».

- Aaaah !

Je me réveillais trempée de sueur, emmêlée dans mes draps, à peine quelques heures après m'être couchée. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve… J'essayais de calmer ma respiration et de me rassurer.

Mes cours d'histoire me revenait par bride. Ce n'était pas le Capitole qui s'était rebellé, mais bien les Districts ! N'était-ce pas ce que nous apprenions tous ? Les Hunger Games sont là pour se souvenir de la rébellion. Pour que ça ne se reproduise plus jamais. Seulement, une voix grave et chaude s'insinua dans mon esprit, et elle murmurait « Je ne suis pas coupable, je ne me suis pas rebellé. Je n'étais même pas né lors de la rébellion, et toi non plus… ». La voix de Chaff…

Le jour se leva rapidement, et je rejoignis la salle du petit-déjeuner avant tout le monde. Je ne voulais voir personne. Je devais vraiment réfléchir à la discussion de la veille avec Chaff. Etait-ce réellement mon orientation professionnelle qui était en question… ou mon intégrité ? Mon humanité ?

Livia et Chue se levèrent, et ensuite, il fut temps de préparer Chaff pour son interview. C'était le moment important des Jeux, celui où le tribut peut s'attirer des sponsors ou effrayer les autres concurrent. Il fallait être rayonnant, il fallait être fort, il fallait montrer le plus possible son potentiel. Chaff fut rasé par nos soins, puis il prit un bain de boue marine qui arrivait directement du District Quatre. Nous avions tout préparé la veille, cela était sensé assouplir sa peau. Chaff me regarda et fit une grimace, ce qui me fit sourire en retour. Malgré son dégout, il entra tout de même dans le bain. Il ne protestait pas vraiment aux préparations, comme si cela ne l'intéressait pas assez pour qu'il s'en plaigne. Enfin, il passa sous une douche chaude avant de s'installer pour un massage à la crème de lavande.

En le massant, je pensais qu'il devait s'en foutre que la crème sente la lavande ou même que je sois entrain de le masser, il pensait probablement à sa mère ou à l'arène. Moi – ou était-ce l'ancienne moi ? - qui accordait tant d'importance au parfum et au maquillage, je ne pouvais pas nier que cela était futile face à ce qui se déroulait dans l'arène. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte avant ? J'avais un millions d'excuses. J'étais trop jeune, je n'avais pas conscience de la réalité de ce qui s'y déroulait. On m'avais appris à être ainsi ! On m'avait appris à être ce monstre ! Mais en rencontrant les tributs… En quelques jours, tout avait changé et je me sentais tellement perdue. Ces excuses étaient ridicules ! Je n'avais aucune excuse. Je me refusais à pleurer, pas devant Chaff.

Une fois mon massage terminé, je sortis me laver les mains et je laissais Chaff s'assoire sur la table.

- Au moins, j'aurais vécu ça avant de mourir, dit-il une fois que je fus de retour dans la salle.

- Vécu quoi ? demandais-je, étonnée.

- Un massage par une jolie fille.

Sa réponse me surprit et j'ignorais ce que je devais répondre à tel compliment. Je n'osais même pas le regarder, de peur de rougir. Déjà qu'il m'avait perturbé avec sa discussion d'hier, voilà qu'il me trouvait jolie ! Ce fut plus fort que moi, mes larmes coulèrent toutes seules sur mes joues. Ce n'était pas possible de vivre autant de choses en si peu de temps. Je n'étais pas prête à voir ma vie entière remise en question ainsi…

Chaff se rendit compte que je pleurais et il s'approcha de moi. Je n'avais jamais été aussi génée de ma vie. Une odeur de lavande m'entoura alors qu'il me serrait dans ses bras. Ses bras, si musclés, si sombres… A côté je n'étais qu'un petit oiseau blanc, faible et miniscule. Une minute… Je me détachais de lui à contre cœur, me tournant vers le mur, incapable de l'affronter.

- Merci, dis-je au bout d'un temps infiniment long.

- Regarde-moi.

Je ne pouvais pas…

- Mareva, regarde-moi !

Entendre mon prénom par sa voix si chaude et mélodieuse… Pour la première fois je l'entendais, cette mélodie qui venait du fond de son âme.

- REGARDE- MOI !

Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour me retourner, face à lui, tremblante. Il semblait perdu, comme si, pour la première fois, il n'était pas armée face à mes réactions. Aux réactions des miens, ceux du Capitole. Etait-ce toujours les miens ?

Je me forçais à le regarder, comme souvent ces jours-ci. Soudain, Chaff prit ma main dans la sienne.

- Si je gagne, ce sera toujours toi qui me laveras et tous ces trucs ?

- Oui, lâchai-je dans un seul souffle.

- On va surement se revoir alors, murmura-t-il.

J'ignorais s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même ou s'il s'entraînait pour l'entretien, mais j'avais tellement envie de le croire. J'avais tellement envie de le revoir. Chaff se rapprocha de moi, gardant ma main dans la sienne…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Tyl entra dans la salle de massage en chantonnant. Chaff me lâcha la main, et je m'éloignais rapidement. Puis, je quittais la pièce sans dire un mot de plus à Chaff. Pas devant Tyl. Je retrouvais mes collègues dans le couloir.

- Mareva, on va aux plateaux ? On peut assister aux interviews dans le public.

- Bonne idée Chue !

Je suivis donc mes deux collègues jusqu'au palais du président Snow où se déroulait l'émission. La salle était remplie, pleine d'habitants chanceux et de sponsors tellement riches qu'ils ne savaient plus quoi faire de leur argent. Les tributs s'assirent en demi-cercle derrière la scène, et l'hymne du Capitole retentit au moment où Caesar Flickerman déboula sur scène en courant. Cette année, ses cheveux, ses sourcils et ses lèvres étaient couleur lavande. C'était vraiment à la dernière mode au Capitole. Tyl vint s'installer à côté de nous dans les gradins.

Les autres interviews ne m'intéressaient pas plus que ça, j'entendis juste Caesar qui vantait la beauté de Shine, et Zoo qui promettait un spectacle sanglant sous les applaudissements de la foule. La fille du Cinq sembla assez déterminée, contrairement au tribut mâle de son District. Et enfin, alors que mon impatience était à son comble, ce fut le tour de Chaff. Il s'avança sur l'estrade, portant un costume clair composé d'un pantalon et d'une veste ouvert qui laissait voir son torse. Le blanc mettait la couleur sombre de sa peau en valeur. Il était réellement beau. Beau et terrifiant.

- Alors Chaff Weap, que penses-tu du Capitole ? demanda Caesar Flickerman en souriant.

- C'est coloré, grogna Chaff.

Des rires se firent entendre dans la foule.

- Je vois, tu n'es pas très bavard n'est-ce pas ?

Chaff haussa les épaules, et cela sembla être la réponse adaptée.

- Ton score de dix nous a tous vraiment étonné, tu sais, je crois que tu nous réserves bien des surprises.

Là, Chaff releva la tête et sourit, dévoilant des dents si blanches qu'elles brillaient. Il le devait à Chue et à sa pâte blanchissante de sapin. Un des nombreux miracles du Capitole. Un mensonge de plus au Capitole.

- En effet, vous n'avez pas fini d'être surpris avec moi, je vous promet du grand spectacle !

- Oh… C'est très prometteur ça, qu'en dites-vous ? demanda Caesar au public.

La foule scanda le nom de Chaff, ce qui semblait être de bon augure.

- Une dernière chose à nous confier ?

- Je suis là pour gagner, alors on se revoit bientôt, Caesar !

- Merci Chaff !

L'animateur sera la main du tribut, puis Chaff rejoignit sa place, et se fut autour de Liz. La jeune fille parla de son anniversaire, et un murmure s'éleva dans le public, tous étaient émus. À la fin des interviews, je m'attendais à retourner à l'appartement numéro onze, j'avais envie de discuter à nouveau avec Chaff. J'avais tellement de questions à lui poser, je voulais comprendre. Mais Livia m'annonça que l'on pouvait rentrer chez nous, seul Tyl s'occuperait de lui demain. Je voulus protester, mais Livia haussa les épaules sans m'écouter.

Une fois chez moi, je me sentis soudain horriblement vide. C'était terrible de ne pas être avec lui, alors que j'avais tant à apprendre de sa présence. Alors que je voulais tant être avec lui.

Durant tout le repas du soir, je racontais à mes parents le travail au Centre d'Entraînement et leur parlais un peu des deux tributs du Onze sans entrer dans les détails. Enfin, le lendemain, j'étais devant ma télé presque trente minutes en avance, j'attendais l'ouverture des 49ème Hunger Games. Qu'avais-je à faire d'autre ? Je m'étais tout d'abord dit que je ne regarderais pas. Mais je voulais savoir, voir encore un peu de Chaff. Cet homme si perspicace, si vigoureux, qui avait renversé ma vie d'un seul regard, changeant par ses mots toute ma vision du monde. Cet homme qui m'avait pris la main il y a si peu de temps…

Le sceau du Capitole s'afficha sur l'écran et l'hymne retentit dans le salon. Mes deux parents s'installèrent à mes côtés sur notre canapé. Tout se passait comme d'habitude mais je n'étais plus comme d'habitude. Le logo s'effaca et une ville ensoleillée et vide s'afficha à l'écran. Certains immeubles étaient détruits, voire carrément en ruine. Il y avait un trou béant dans le plus grand des immeubles, et la caméra zooma sur des rats qui couraient le long du mur.

Sur la place centrale de la ville, se trouvaient les vingt-quatre socles et la corne d'abondance. La corne était symbolisée par un conteneurs en métal éventré dans lequel on apercevait des sacs à dos et des armes. L'arène de cette année était donc une ville en ruine, un territoire urbain sans arbres auxquels les tributs pouvaient grimper, et surtout, où était les points d'eau ?

La voix de Claudius Templesmith sortit des hauts parleurs de la télévision, et annonça l'arrivée des tributs. Les couvercles des vingt-quatre socles disparurent et les tributs sortirent lentementde la terre. J'avais déjà visité des chambres de lancement, mais j'avais du mal à imaginer Chaff dans le tube l'élevant vers l'arène. Pourtant, il y était. Pour lui, les Hunger Games, c'était sa vie. Soudain, je l'aperçus, il était debout, entre le garçon du Six et la fille du Quatre. Ses yeux fixaient la corne d'abondance, puis parcoururent les immeubles environnants. Pourvu qu'il vive !

- Dix, lança la voix électronique du compte à rebours.

La caméra zooma sur Shine et son sourire carnassier. Princesse de la mort, elle allait faire des ravages lors du bain de sang qui allait suivre. Beaucoup de sponsors et des jeunes hommes du Capitole s'intéressaient à elle. Puis, la caméra se déplaça sur Zoo, et enfin sur Chaff, qui fronçait les sourcils en observant son environnement. La caméra montrait-elle les favoris ? A quoi pensait Chaff ? Repérait-il les meilleurs endroits où se cacher, les armes les plus utiles ?

- Neuf.

Ma mère sentait un parfum de lavande. Je faisais une overdose de lavande avec cette mode. La lavande… Le massage… La voix grave de Chaff… « _Au moins, j'aurais vécu ça avant de mourir_ »…

- Huit.

Son visage qui se rapprochait de moi sur la terrasse du Centre d'Entraînement… Ses mains qui prenaient les miennes dans la salle de massage… Ses bras… Pourquoi est-ce que je pensais à ça ? Vite, que la caméra le montre encore ! Que je le regarde, que je n'oublie jamais…

- Sept.

La caméra se pencha sur les yeux apeurés de la petite fille du Quatre. Va-t-elle mourir dès que la voix aurait terminé son compte à rebours ? Allait-elle mourir dans un bain de sang pour le plaisir du spectacle ? Jamais je ne me posais ces questions auparant. S'il savait combien il m'avait ouvert les yeux… Il faudra que je lui dise. S'il revient.

- Six.

« _Tu vas regarder la télévision, et je vais me battre_ »… Sa voix, la voix de Chaff… Je suis le monstre. Le Monstre. Plus que les Carrières, plus que les tueurs, plus que les rebelles… Je suis le monstre. Je ne méritais en rien l'attention et les paroles de Chaff. Je ne méritais pas son affection, alors que je pleurais… Sans lui…

- Cinq.

La mère de Chaff… Elle doit sûrement regarder la télévision en ce moment. J'aimerais savoir à quoi elle ressemble. La caméra continuait de zoomer sur les visages des tributs. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'aurais voulu partir en courant de l'appartement.

- Quatre.

« _Je tuerais s'il le faut, je les tuerais tous _».

- Trois.

Après les avoir tous détaillé longuement, la caméra repassa rapidement sur les visages de tous les tributs. La pression devait être insupportable pour eux. J'ignorais comment ils faisaient pour ne pas s'évanouir ou s'enfuir. Enfin, ils exploseraient s'ils tentaient de s'enfuir… La voix électronique était terriblement angoissante. Plus que deux secondes…

- Deux.

« _Je m'inquiète pour ma mère _». Je pensais que je ne m'attacherais pas aux tributs dont je m'occuperais, mais c'était puéril de le penser. Je ne pensais pas que je m'attacherais ainsi un jour, tout simplement. Notre discussion sur la terrasse… Ses mots qui m'ont tellement fait réfléchir… En serais-je à penser cela aujourd'hui, sans lui ? Sa voix si grave et mélodieuse… Il a dit qu'il chantait. J'aimerais tant l'entendre chanter ! Je ne pensais pas…

- Un.

… Que ça m'arriverait un jour. Je suis amoureuse. Je suis amoureuse de Chaff Weap. Je suis amoureuse du tribut du District Onze. Waouh.

- Que les 45ème Hunger Games commence !


End file.
